mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Dusty Dune Galaxy
The Dusty Dune Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It is a desert-themed galaxy and most of its planets are covered in quicksand. It is one of two main galaxies in the game that has seven missions instead of the normal six. Missions Soaring on the Desert Winds Mario has to utilize the Tornadoes so he can make his way to the top of the tower. Blasting through the Sand Mario has to make his way to the star via the sand river while avoid the Quicksand that can kill him. Sunbaked Sand Castle Mario has to make his way inside a tower located on one of the Disk Planets and navigate it as it tries to crush him. Sandblast Speed Run (Speedy Comet in Orbit) This mission is only accessible, unless already completed, if a Speedy Comet is in orbit. 4 minutes and a half are available to complete the level, while rocks-carrying whirlwinds leading to the star aren't available. Purple Coins in the Desert (Purple Comet in Orbit) This is a Purple Coin mission. It is only accessible, unless already completed, if a Purple Comet is in orbit. Bullet Bill on Your Back It's a hidden star, in the Sunbaked Sand Castle level. While in the planet with a spiky plant in the middle, the player should Ground Pound on a log which will appear when the planet is shrinking. Then notes appear, and they have to be collected, and a Launch Star will lead the player to the Star area. While there, the player should Ground Pound on an interrupter which will level the Bullet Bill Launcher while the Star, a Rainbow Star and some Star Bits are separately stored in cages. The player has to make a high jump (while holding the Z button, jump) to attract the Bullet Bill's attention. Then he has to run away to the Rainbow Star, then kill all the Dry Bones bothering the player. Repeating this action and going behind the Power Star will be enough to complete the level. Treasure of the Pyramid (Green Power Star) In the Blasting through the Sand level, instead of continuing in the Launch Star upper available, the player has to move down of the planet ahead of the three rolling rocks. A Hungry Luma will want to eat 30 Star Bits, and a planet appears. The player will take the Launch Star and automatically enter to a Warp Pipe. Staying in the green lights will let the sand move, discovering breakable things containing Silver Stars. Exploring all the parts of the lights will let the 5 Stars being liberated, making the Green Star appear. Planets Giant Quicksand Planet This is the main planet of the galaxy. It has its "land" removed on the icon, and it is over a mile in diametre. Pyramids and small sand barges litter the planet's Quicksand ocean. If he falls into the ocean, Mario will suffocate to death. Starting Area Mario starts off on a small barge next to a circular platform. This barge and that circular platform are the only permanent platforms in that area. Underground Tunnel On his way to the tower (below), Mario has to take this subterranean area. Piranha Plants and Boulders appear to stop him, however. Giant Tower After making his way through the tunnel, Mario will encounter a Sling Star. It is on a small square platform near this giant monolith. Tornadoes will be around to help him make his way to the top. Stone Ring Planet This planet is a 40-metre-diametre ring surrounded by four small platforms. It houses a Super Star Mario can use to wipe out the Boulders rampaging on the ring. Sand River Area After finding his way through the Stone Ring Planet, Mario will land here. The boulder planets in this area are connected by sand-currents that move their rider. These sand currents have their own gravity, as do the boulder planets. Speedy Sand Big Planet This planet is an 80 metre diametre planet whose surface has a sand river flowing south. Mario has to make his way north to find the Launch Star that takes him to the Maze Planet. It is similar to the sandy elemental planet in Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, except the sand river there is deadly. Sand Maze Planet This planet is a Quicksand disk whose "land" forms a two-sided maze, hence the name. It is about 300 metres in diametre and features a reversable tower at its "poles". It is also where Dry Bones make their home in the galaxy. In the Purple Coin mission, the Toad Brigade appears, offering hints as to where the Purple Coins are. Pyramid Planet This planet has earned its name since it resembles a real pyramid. It is only seen in the Secret Star mission. Upon landing here, Mario needs to enter the planet's interior and find five Silver Stars. Hacking reveals that the planet's outer surface is solid. Tower Planet This planet is visited twice in the third mission. It has a rising and sinking tower on one side and a sinking glass tower on the other side. It is shaped like a disk. Pokey Planets These planets earned their name due to a giant Pokey lairing on the northern one. Luckily, there are Coconuts on the southern one. Mario has to utilize their purpose as a weapon to destroy the pokey. Once the pokey loses his body segments, Mario can stomp the pokey's head into the floor to find a Launch Star that leads to the Sand Tide Planet. Sand Tide Planet This planet's name comes from the sand it is made of rising and falling constantly. The planet changes its size from 40 metres across to 20. It has three spikes which mark the maximum size. There is a stump that creates a note chain whose notes must be grabbed to access the Bullet Bill Planet. Bullet Bill Planet To access the secret star: Bullet Bill On Your Back, Mario has to pound a stump and then grab the music notes that appear. The notes will vanish after 20 seconds and their obtainment creates a Launch Star that leads to this disk-shaped planet. The planet's most prominent feature is the Bill Blaster it carries, which is how the planet got its name. It has two switches which change the Blaster's height. Mario must lure a Bullet Bill into the cage with the Power Star and then adjust the Blaster's height to reach the star. It is also home to Dry Bones. Trivia *This galaxy has 7 stars, which makes the galaxy one of two with the most missions in the game. The other is Battlerock Galaxy. *The Hurry theme plays in the Sand Castle when it starts to collapse as Mario makes his way to the top. This makes this galaxy one of two galaxies (the other being the Melty Molten Galaxy) to have the Hurry theme in a non-Prankster Comet mission. de:Sandinsel-Galaxie es:Galaxia Desierto it:Galassia Sabbie Mobili Category:Super Mario Galaxy Galaxies Category:Bedroom Category:Galaxies Category:Levels Category:Locations Category:Desert-themed